movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney In The House 2
Disney In The House is an american 3D animated film produced by Owen Laramore Studios and Walt Disney Pictures. The sequel to 2020's Disney In The House and the second installment in the Disney In The House franchise, returning voices include Sarah Silverman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jim Gaffigan, Ed O'Neill, and Frank Welker from the first film, while John Goodman, Stephanie Beatriz, Jim Carrey, and Nancy Cartwright join the cast. The film is set to be released on August 27, 2024. Production briefly began on February 1, 2022, with Silverman and Goodwin returning in the same year. Dean DeBlois returned to direct the film. Two of the first film's producers, Neal H. Mortiz and Sarah McArthur, did not return for the second installment. Alejandro Springall took over duties as producer. Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck returned for the screenplay. It is also the first Disney In The House film to have an Owen Laramore Studios logo in which Iggy, a returning character from the first film, is featured as the official mascot of the studio. The plot focuses on Vanellope and Judy going into the jungle to find the long-lost Golden Snowflake, with help from a new friend, Molly Knight. Plot Once again, Vanellope Von Schweetz (Sarah Silverman) and Judy Hopps (Ginnifer Goodwin) are in the theater room, where they plan to tell another story. In the film, Judy and Vanellope live a peaceful life. Suddenly, Lotso (Jim Gaffigan) arrives and explains that he wants to get the Golden Snowflake to take over the world and kill Vanellope (and possibly everything she loves) and rule over permanently. He begins a getaway, and a cop named Jim Knight (John Goodman) saves them. He assigns them to the same quest Lotso planned to destroy peace, but to stop him and overpower him. Jim tells them that their hope is his brave daughter Molly Knight (Stephanie Beatriz). When they find Molly, swinging on a vine, they persuade her to take them towards the Golden Snowflake's location, in which she says she has been there once. She and her pet cat, Sparkles (Frank Welker), agree to help find the treasure. Once they come across a anaconda (Jim Carrey), he tells them that he has formed an alliance with Lotso. He chases them towards a river, but they fall in and the anaconda gives pursuit as they float away. Once they escape the anaconda, they are washed to shore and befriended by a Squirrel Monkey (Anna Faris), who says that they are close towards the Golden Snowflake. As they follow the path, they meet two tortoises (Gary Anthony Williams and Rob Riggle), an Okapi (Jude Law), and a flamingo (Ali Wong). However, when they encounter the Terrible Giant (Kevin Michael Richardson), he refuses to let them pass by, and Vanellope angrily confronts him by singing a song that puts him in a nap, letting them pass. Judy, Vanellope, Molly, and Sparkles spy the Golden Snowflake in the ruins. However, when they pick it up, Lotso arrives. Angry that it is not there, Lotso throws the group at a wall, which begins causing the temple to collapse, almost killing them in the process. Molly assumes the crash was her fault, but Judy and Vanellope comfort her by reminding her that even though things can be depressing, she will always have hope in her heart. They rally up the animals to stop Lotso and his Anaconda. Just as Hank and Jim arrive, Vanellope successfully manages to kill the anaconda and Lotso is sent to prison. After a good-bye with Molly and Jim, Vanellope and Judy bring the Golden Snowflake back to the house. In the theater room, Jim, Molly, Sparkles, Iggy, and the Disney In The House members come to re-watch the film, and the film ends. In a mid-credits scene, Iggy finds himself in an orange paradise and sees a big one and tries to touch it, only to be saved by Vanellope. Cast Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Jim Gaffigan as Lotso Ed O'Neill as Hank John Goodman as Jim Knight, a police officer who sends Vanellope and Judy to find the long-lost treasure. He is also Molly Knight's dad. Paul Rudd was originally considered for the role, but later left the film due to work on Disney Dimensions. Stephanie Beatriz as Molly Knight, a fearless 16-year old explorer and Jim Smith's daughter who joins Judy and Vanellope on their mission. Jim Carrey as Anaconda, a huge snake who joins Lotso. Anna Faris as a squirrel monkey who befriends Vanellope. Jude Law as Okapi Gary Anthony Williams and Rob Riggle as two tortoises Ali Wong as Flamingo Kevin Michael Richardson as the Terrible Giant Frank Welker as Iggy, an orange-crazed green iguana. * Welker also voices Sparkles, Molly's pet cat Nancy Cartwright as Scarlet, a red lizard and Iggy's love interest. Nolan North as Cop 1# David Shaughnessy as Cop 2# Tim Curry as Cop 3# Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cop 4# Production After the first film's release and success, Disney and Owen Laramore Studios confirmed there would be a sequel. Dean DeBlois said that he might return to direct, but he had not decided yet. On October 2020, Anna Boden and Ryan Fleck were confirmed to return for the screenplay. The team revealed that the plot would focus on Vanellope and Judy hunting the abandoned Golden Snowflake. The scarf that Judy wears will more likely be how Judy is designed in the sequel. Casting By 2021, Sarah Silverman revealed that she wanted to reprise her role of Vanellope. It was also announced in 2022 Ginnifer Goodwin would reprise her role. In September 5, 2022, the director designed a character named Molly Knight, and after finding the role interesting, Stephanie Beatriz signed for the role. Paul Rudd, who voiced Cygnet Fricassee in another Owen Laramore film, Disney Dimensions, was considered for the role of Jim Smith. However, he dropped out and was replaced with John Goodman. In February 2024, Jim Carrey joined the cast. By 2023, Jim Gaffigan, Frank Welker, and Ed O' Neill returned. Home Media The film was released on DVD on November 26, 2024, with the exclusive short, No Time For Oranges. Music Mark Mothersbaugh, who composed the first film as well as The Jungle Book, returned. In 2023, it was confirmed that the Jonas Brothers would write and perform songs for the film.